A White Surprise
by Harifa
Summary: Hey guys! I wrote this two-shot in the aveyond kingdom for rosetyler. it didn't come out as i wanted but i was glad she liked it. tried to write what a christmas would be like in the islands of Aia
1. Chapter 1

_A White Surprise_

 _Part 1_

 _White. Everything's white. White snow. Its cold. I'm cold. But still its beautiful. How funny. Sitting in a cold room, shivering, yet, looking at the snow, I can' help thinking its beautiful. It really is funny…_

" _Rhen, wake up."_

" _Mmmm, 5 minutes more, Pa."_

" _Rhen, get up. It's Dameon."_

 _Rhen's eyes shot open,"Huh what? Did I sleep in?" She looked outside her window."But, its still dark outside."_

" _Rhen, that's…."_

" _Wait," she got up and moved to the window. "Why's there water on the window." She wiped it and was shocked to see….What? Why's everything white? Snow? But we were in Sedona!"_

" _Rhen, we're still in Sedona. It's Christmas."_

" _Christmas?"_

" _Yes, that's why I came in early to wish you."_

" _But everything was normal just yesterday!"_

" _Yes, that's the specialty of Christmas in Sedona. Just before the day it gets covered in white."_

" _Already planning on going out you two."_

 _Rhen and Dameon turned to see the speaker leaning on the door._

" _Lars, I was getting her to come down." Dameon responsed calmly._

" _Yeah sure, you do that cause everyone's waiting for someone." Lars rolled his eyes and went down._

" _Rhen, why don't you come down and join us?"_

" _Hmm? Yeah, you go ahead."_

 _Dameon nodded and left the room._

" _Christmas, huh?" her thoughts drifted in the white city._

" _You know about Christmas?" Lars raised an eyebrow._

" _Of course I do. You are amusing human." Te'ijal chuckled._

" _What happens in Ghed'ahre then? Red snow and Blood tree?"_

" _Your imagination is very amusing." The vampress laughed._

" _I'm intrigued, vampress. What do you do?" Elini asked._

" _Well, nothing special just hunt down some food and decorate the tree with the remainings. It looks like the dolls in yours just a bit livelier."_

"…"

" _Did she just say they decorate the tree with the corpses?" Lars whispered to Elini. She only shrugged._

 _The party were playing cards at the dining table while sharing they're experiences._

" _Elini, you live in the desert which means you have a 'hot' Christmas? It must be comforting than this shivering cold."_

" _True, sorcerer. But I find the snow quite interesting."_

" _What about the tree if there is any?"_

" _Of course we have our tree, how idiotic. We make a special one."_

" _Special one?"_

" _A tree made of sand."_

"…"

" _What? It's interesting when you see it. Well, sometimes the huge amount of sand does result in a sandstorm. But then again, its interesting to see people scattering around from the top of your tower." She laughed._

" _Ya're the only one who could find that amusing, crazy woman." The pirate said._

" _And what about you then, darling?"_

" _Huh, mine's something like ya've na'er seen," John stated._

" _Yeah sure," Lars rolled his eyes._

" _Such days are good for the business, specially the merchant ships."_

" _You steal? Isn't that against the 'Christmas spirit' or something?"_

" _Nay! We do show mercy on this day, letting them have their dress. And then we have a blast at the sea. Ah, you na'er now the fun in the sea."_

" _Does that mean normally you take their clothes too?"_

" _Ya, everything belongs to a pirate wance he has his eyes on it."_

" _Hmm well, that's true,"Elini purred closing the minimal distance between them._

" _Watch it, crazy woman!"_

" _I'm curious to know how you celebrate it, crumpet?"_

" _I do not owe you any explanation, demon spawn!" Galahad said in his usual attitude. "But since everyone is sharing I may as well participate."_

" _Seriously, cut the lecture and get started already."_

" _Patience, boy. It is not good for a young boy to be always on temper."_

" _I'm not a-"_

" _As I was saying, there is nothing noble than to serve my kingdom as a gallant knight."_

" _So, you do the same thing as you do everyday?" Elini asked_

" _Well, I do extra rounds of the city and ensure that every citizen is safe, that is how I spend the noble day in a noble way."_

" _as expected." Lars sighed._

" _this drink is quite good, miss Marge." Dameon said._

" _It's called eggnog. But I suppose 'The Priest' doesn't have time for such things." Lars said having his drink._

" _And of course you have the right to decide about everything about everyone," Rhen said sarcastically._

" _So, 'she' finally speaks to defend her knight."_

" _Rhen, you've been quite this evening. Is something bothering you?" Dameon asked ignoring Lars._

" _Yes, Swordsinger that is true. You are not even doing your usual bickering with the sorcerer. I was missing it."_

" _I don't bick-"_

" _That's why the human's winning,: Te'ijal said cutting off Lars._

 _Everyone noticed then noticed that with the flow of their conversation, they gave the wrong cards._

" _It seems that its just the Sorcerer and the Swordsinger then."_

" _That's not fair! This is my game and I'm supposed to win!"_

" _Calm down, pirate. Enjoy the fiddling of these two with me."_

" _You've been winning because the others weren't paying attention. You're never going to win against me."_

" _Says who, the idiotic snob."_

" _If you're so confident then let's make it a challenge. The loser has to do whatever the winners says till the next morning."_

" _Fine then."_

 _After ten minutes…_

" _Told you I would win."_

" _But, how did this happen…"_

" _Huh! You should learn from the master. According to the condition you have to do whatever I say." Lars grinned._

" _Whatever…what do you want me to do then?"_

" _Not here. Lets go outside." Saying so Lars took her out of the manson._

" _The fun's over I guess. Let's do something ourselves too, John."_

" _As if I'd agree."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A White Surprise_

 _Part 2_

" _What do you want now?"_

" _Just keep walking."_

" _Yeah right, it's cold out."_

" _Why were you so quiet back in?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You didn't say what you did?"_

" _Oh you want to what's Christmas is like to me? Fine then. I used to be so happy when I saw the snow out of my room in my village. I'd have snowball fight with my friends, make snowman with Pa, Ma's cakes; everything was so special to me. But then suddenly I became a slave and it ended. After that, Christmas meant cold days locked in a room to me. I didn't have anything to wear or eat or do anything I did. I could only stare at kids by my window. I felt so lost and lonely because of-"_

" _Me?"_

" _I…" Rhen stared at him._

" _It's okay, you can say it. let it out. It'll be good."_

" _Lars, I-"_

" _Well, we're here."_

 _Rhen looked at the tall building before them. "We go in?"_

" _No, we go up."_

 _Saying so Lars teleported them on the roof._

" _Ahh, you could've at least warned me. Don't just suddenly poof us anywhere."_

" _Sorry," Lars chuckled._

" _So, what do we do now?"_

" _Sit, there's something I want you to see."_

" _Huh? Ok."_

" _Rhen, when I apologized to you, I did it sincerely. Do you believe that."_

" _umm… I do."_

" _You should. I was, I am serious. I know I hurt you a lot of times that I can't change. But I do want to mend what we have._

" _Lars?"_

" _So, here." He pushed an object in her hand._

" _What's this? A gift? For me?"_

" _It is Christmas, after all."_

 _Being curious she unwrapped it to find a beautiful silver mirror._

" _A mirror? And what am I supposed to do with it?"_

" _Did you actually think I'd give you an ordinary mirror?"_

" _Then what does it do?"_

" _Close your eyes and think of the person you want to see."_

 _She did as was told._

" _Now open them."_

 _Upon opening her eyes, she saw her parents in the mirror. "What?"_

" _It's a mirror that lets you see the person you want to no matter wherever they are. Of course that person has to be someone you interacted with."_

 _She wasn't paying attention to him as she was busy watching her beloved parents with eyes full of emotions._

" _Careful, you wouldn't want to let an idiotic snob to see you cry."_

" _I'm not crying, you idiot. What's that?" Rhen pointed to the sky where colorful patterns started to appear. "Fireworks? But they are not coming from the ground. Wait, are you?"_

" _hey, I wanted to see the fireworks but it got cancelled. How stupid. So, I made my own. They should be thankful to me."_

" _Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "It's beautiful."_

" _Was that a compliment?"_

" _I guess it is." She smiled looking at the colorful night sky. "oh look, its snowing."_

"… _its getting cold. Lets go back. I'm going to teleport us just so you know."_

" _Yeah…" Rhen replied._

 _They were back on the ground, walking towards he mansion._

" _Lars?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Thank you for the gift."_

" _You do know that it means you owe me one."_

" _I guess I do then."_

" _Well, then you're allowed to serve me tomorrow as well, consider it a bonus."_

" _Lars," Rhen came in front him from his side. "Is that really what you want?" she spoke leaning closer to him._

" _What are-" Lars started but got caught up by those amethyst pools, coming closer and closer. He was breathing in her breath. A mix of mauves and oranges fooled his vision. A soft warmth brushing against his lips._

" _You really think I'm that dense?" Rhen whispered in his ear and placed another soft kiss on his cheek. She twirled and walked away. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Lars slowly touched the recently wounded area, still dazed. She smiled with a blush and hurried back._

" _Crumpet, I've brought a gift for you." Te'ijal said to Galahad in a singsong voice._

" _I will not fall for your evil schemes, demon spawn!"_

" _Trust me, it's something you always wanted. Look," she swayed the soul pendant in front of him._

" _You are giving it to me?" He took it, still confused. "You are returning my soul to me?! The gods have finally lighted your senses."_

" _Who said anything about returning your soul? I'm just giving you the pendant you wanted me to give you back."_

" _What games are you playing at?"_

" _I just happened to stroll around the market where I found a witch selling some quite interesting collection of spells. Among which caught my attention was a 'soul binding spell'. Now, our souls are eternally binded together and I don't need a pendant. So, I thought of giving it to you."_

 _As soon as Te'ijal finished, Galahad landed on the couch, unconscious._

" _It seems he couldn't contain the joy, how amusing."_

" ' _joy', huh. He sure did." Elini commented. "Where are you headed at this time, Sun Priest?"_

" _Don't you think they're taking too long? I'm going to look for them." As he touched the door handle, he was pulled backward by a force._

" _Sorry, Priest. But unfortunately for you, I'm going to have them they're time." Saying so she finished her remaining job._

" _You are one particular amusing human." Te'ijal grinned watching her._

" _I know, right?"_

 _Just then, Rhen entered the house._

" _Well well, back from your small trip, eh?"_

" _What is that on your head, human?"  
"Huh?"  
"Let me see," Elini got it out from her hair. "You might not recognize this. It's mistletoe. These have special attraction here on this occasion, specially among young people. Am I not right swordsinger?"_

" _Ah well…."_

" _But the question is how did it end up on you. Have you been experimenting the little tales, I presume."_

" _You look quite strange, human. Your face is going red."_

 _Realizing Elini's indications, Rhen went up to her room, abashed._

" _Ah, young love," John mused._

" _You sound like an old man."_

" _Well I-" he was interrupted by Lars' arrival, more like slopping._

" _How did things go?" Elini inquired, being the only one to know about Lars' plan._

"… _I need something from the storage room," ignoring Elini's question, Lars opened the door._

" _Human, wait!"  
What the!" and it was too late. He slammed the door as soon as he saw, "Elini, care to explain, why a red demon has gagged Dameon and holding him?"_

" _To avoid unnecessary interruptions." She shrugged. "You should be thankful to me, boy."_

 _Lars stared at her for a few seconds and sighed, a smirk crept upon his face. "well, it was one heck of a Christmas."_


End file.
